


Lift Me Up

by curlsgetdemgurls



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetdemgurls/pseuds/curlsgetdemgurls
Summary: Sam and Caitriona get stuck in an elevator at work, what will they do?





	Lift Me Up

It was just like any other day. If that day included getting stuck in a lift with your co-star that you were trying not to have feelings for. And by trying, you weren’t really trying at all. 

Sam and Caitriona had to be on set in twenty minutes. Season five had just started and it was a nice feeling to be back on set with all the cast and crew they loved. It was like a big family, where everyone got along. For the most part.

It had been a weird back and forth thing between Sam and Caitriona over the break. They’d spent weeks together in Hawaii and days together in New York. They had lunch in Los Angeles and spent their nights together. But it couldn’t work… it shouldn’t work. Truth be told, they were both lying to themselves about how they felt. They knew they loved one another, that much was obvious. 

What they needed was a divine intervention to say what they needed to without any interruptions. 

Today, they were filming in Cumbernauld, doing some interior shots. Caitriona checked her phone and saw she still had time for a quick snack from craft services, which happened to be on the second floor. Walking over to the lift, she saw that Sam was already standing there waiting. 

“Happy about your new wig?” She smiled, pointing to it on his head. 

“Oh, God yes. It’s still a wig so it itches, but those bangs were a menace,” he smirked. “Yours looks better too.” 

“Thank you,” she tugged on the end of hers, loose and curly. “I always preferred Claire’s hair down anyways.” 

“Me too,” Sam smiled and then the lift dinged and the doors opened. He held out his hand, signaling for her to go first. She mumbled a thank you and walked past him. It was always a bit strange on set with each other. People knew about them, but didn’t say anything because of the NDA’s everyone signed. 

Which meant on set they were more free, but they also felt guilty for not telling the truth. That they belonged together and that it shouldn’t be kept a secret. 

Caitriona pressed the number 2 button to go up to craft services and the doors closed. 

“Twenty minutes right?” She confirmed. 

“Aye, I think so, at least that’s what my call sheet says,” Sam smiled down at her. 

All of a sudden, the lights flickered and the lift shook, halting to a stop. The emergency lights came on inside, creating a dark glow. The lift had stopped. 

“Fucking hell!” Sam said and pressed the doors open button, but nothing happened. 

“Press the call button,” Cait suggested, coming over to look. Sam pressed it, but nothing happened. “Are we trapped?!”

“Maybe the power went out?” Sam pulled out his phone… no signal. “Shit, do you have signal?”

Caitriona checked her phone and to her surprise, no signal. “What are we going to do? Does anyone even know we’re in here?”

“Maybe if we bang on the doors?” Sam shrugged, laughing a bit. 

“Worth a shot,” Caitriona smiled in light of the situation and they both banged their hands on the lift doors, shouting for help. “There’s only three floors, surely someone is walking by.” 

Sam banged harder, his hand banging against the metal. “If the power is out then when it comes back on, the lift will start up again.” 

“So we just have to wait?”

“What?” Sam looked at her, “I’m not about to push ye up the lift like some movie, Cait.” 

Caitriona looked up at the top of the lift, but there was no such paneling like in the movies where one could escape. “Shit, we’re stuck. Are you sure you don’t have signal?”

“No,” he checked again. “I don’t.” Sam sighed and sat down on the ground, defeated, knowing nothing they did would help them. They would simply have to wait it out. “Come sit down, Balfe. You standing up isn’t going to make the doors open.” 

“Shut it,” she smirked and then joined him on the ground. “I’m fucking hungry,” she sighed, rubbing her hand over her stomach. 

“Oh, I have some nuts in the sporran,” Sam reached into his sporran and pulled out a packet of nuts, handing them to her. 

“Of course you do,” she smiled, shaking her head in laughter as he took them. This felt like some kind of cliche, being stuck in a lift. Did these things really happen?

“At least we have to be on set soon and when we don’t show up, they’ll come looking for us,” Cait shrugged as she started eating the nuts. 

“Or they’ll think we’re off fucking,” Sam said before he could think. 

Caitriona said nothing to this, knowing it wasn’t a lie. They’d been late to set a few times because of that very reason, but she didn’t need to bring that up again just now. 

“Are you happy to be back?” She asked instead. 

“Yeah,” Sam scratched at his head, wishing he could take off the wig. “I mean it’s long days and hard work sometimes, but I love it here. I love being on set with everyone. You?”

“Yeah I am,” Cait smiled and crossed her legs out in front of her. “I hate getting up in the mornings and getting home late sometimes, but set life is pretty fun. Besides, there are worse jobs we could be doing.” 

“What, like being a model?” Sam nudged her in the ribs. 

“You wish you were a model,” Cait laughed, nudging him back. “You have a pretty good runway walk, I must admit.” 

“Learned from the best,” Sam looked at her. It was dark in the lift, just the glow of the emergency lights. “And…” he added, “I like our Scottish bubble.” 

Caitriona smiled and looked down at her hands to avoid his eyes. “I like it too.” 

They were both quiet for a few minutes, both wondering idly how much longer they would be stuck — it was getting hot. 

Sam stood up and removed his jacket, laying it in the corner, careful not to get it messed up. “You wanna take off your knit shawl thing as well?” 

“Sure,” Cait shrugged and stood up too, removing first her shawl and then the next layer of her costume. If the power didn’t come back on soon, they’d both need to keep stripping off layers. 

“Cait,” Sam said at the same time that she said, “Sam.” 

“You first,” Sam said, laughing. 

“Do you ever feel guilty? For what we’re doing? I mean, we spent the better part of the break together and we practically live together, but then…” she held up her left hand where the engagement ring usually was. Instead she was wearing Claire’s wedding bands, but he knew what she meant. 

“I do, but then I remember _why_ we’re doing this. You know how I feel about you, about us…” Sam took her hand, squeezing her fingers. “We both know that the engagement is just a farce. A way to protect our privacy. You said it yourself.” 

“I know I did,” Cait ran her free hand over her head, then remembered she was wearing the wig. “I just can’t help but feel like I’m lying to everyone, to my friends and family. Our co-workers.” 

“Trust me, Cait. People aren’t as dumb as we’d like to think they are,” he laughed. “People know. If they have eyes, they know. It’s just us… that needs to figure it out, once and for all.” 

“Are you saying… you want to tell the truth?” Cait looked up at him, shocked. “I thought this was the plan. So that we wouldn’t have so many people asking about us.” 

“You said it yourself, we spent the break together, we basically live together, and most people have already figured it out by now, but are too kind to say anything,” he shrugged and then cupped her cheek. “Aren’t you tired of hiding?”

Cait didn’t know what to say. Yes, of course she was, but she’d built up a wall so high around herself she wasn’t sure where to begin tearing it down. They’d lied… about their relationship, about her engagement. It wasn’t real, it never had been. Tony was her assistant and friend, nothing more. But, she still held back from Sam because she was afraid of getting hurt and having the world know. 

“Yes,” she finally said and squeezed his hand back. “I am tired of it. I just don’t know if I’m ready to share you.” 

“Technically, ye already have been sharin’ me,” he smiled and moved his thumb over her lip. “But its our life and no one can get in the way of that. Everyone will just have to accept it… whenever you’re ready of course.”

“And besides,” Sam slid his hands to her waist. “We can still keep our relationship private, but we don’t need to hide it anymore.” 

“I don’t want to hide it,” Caitriona gave in and stood up on her toes to kiss him. It was relief she was feeling as she melted into him. They’d been avoiding this conversation for some time now. Years actually. “I just want you,” she said softly against his lips. 

“I’m yours, Balfe,” Sam kissed her. “I always have been and I always will be.” 

As small as it was, the lift was a good a place as any and with the power not coming back on any time soon, they started to rid each other of the rest of their costumes. 

“Now I really hope that the power doesn’t come back on,” Sam laughed as he untied the laces of his trousers. Caitriona was wearing thick skirts and she was only sliding out of the first layer, still in her shift. “Damn it,” he couldn’t wait. 

Sam pressed her against the wall making it shake, his hands roamed her waist and squeezed. She kissed him, her belly aching and burning as he touched her. He lifted one leg and brought it around his waist, pushing her shift up around her hips. 

“No panties?” He asked as his fingers pressed lightly against her. 

She moaned and bit her lip, her own hand pressing firmly against Sam’s cock through his boxers. “Not today, no. Don’t you usually go commando, Heughan?”

“Unfortunately not today,” he laughed and then grunted as she pressed her hand harder against him. Slowly, Cait hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down over his arse. His cock jutted out, erect and throbbing for her. 

“I didn’t expect this when I came into the lift,” she looked down, sliding her finger along the shaft. 

“Fuck,” he muttered between his teeth and looked down at her hand touching him. “I don’t think I can wait.” 

“Really?” Cait smirked and stroked him and pressed her hips against him. Ever so slightly, the tip of him grazed her entrance and they both let out a simultaneous moan. Sam couldn’t take it anymore — he grabbed her hands and lifted them up above her head. Her leg was still around his hip and so all he had to do was push forward and was home. 

“You’re so wet, fuck,” Sam held onto her hips and when she tried to let her hand fall on top of his shoulder he shook his head. “Up.” 

Cait whined a bit, a sound that went straight to his cock and he pressed his lips against hers. Even with no hands, she was still able to twist her hips in a slow motion. He began to thrust, relentless and without abandon. He wanted her and he wanted her to know she was his and much as he was hers. 

“I need you,” he muttered and then Cait was pushing off the wall and using her hands to push him to the ground. She settled on top of him, and he had to move his legs up because he was too tall for the lift. His hands squeezed her hips as she started to move up and down the length of him, taking him in.

He was hot and slick and filled her so completely. She remembered the first time she’d been with him, how sore she’d been for days after. Sam was big, but her body accommodated him well. Caitriona moved her hips, rolling them in time with his thrusts. 

His hands traveled along her stomach and then rested over her breasts, squeezing over the thin material of the shift. She was becoming more restless, needing some kind of relief. Sam sat up as best he could, capturing her mouth with his and then licked along her jaw and neck. 

Cait grabbed onto his shoulders and soon it was her now on the ground, with Sam looming above her. He held onto her legs, lifting them in the air and pressed harder into her. It was overwhelming, to feel him like this. 

“I want you, Cait…” he moaned and looked down at where he was sliding in and out of her. “I want you anyway that I can.” She reached up for him, pulling him down and he landed on her breasts instead. He began to suck on her nipple over the material, leaving a wet spot. The sensation was enough to drive her crazy and she felt her climax coming quickly. 

“Sam, please…” he heard it in her voice — how close she was. He angled his hips and kept up his pace all while he nibbled and sucked on her breasts. Cait began to call out his name and that was all he needed to finish, his body trembling as she flexed her thighs around him. 

He pressed himself over her, rolling onto their sides as best they could in the small space. Caitriona pressed her hand over his cheek, rubbing at his scruff. They both breathed hard, still feeling that rush of adrenaline. 

“I guess I’m glad the lift is broken,” she laughed. 

“I am too,” Sam kissed her nose. “But I think someone will notice when they see the state of our wigs.” 

“Oh shit,” Cait burst into a laugh, her hand skimming over the top of Sam’s head. 

“We can say that we both got scared and when the lift shook, we grabbed onto each other’s head,” he shrugged. 

“That’s the stupidest excuse I’ve ever heard, Sam,” Cait chuckled. “We just won’t say anything.” 

“No,” he smiled and sighed. “But I’m sure someone knows we’re in here with all that sound you were making.” 

Caitriona hit him lightly on the shoulder and he laughed, but pulled her close, still inside of her. His cock twitched and she rolled her hips against him. “Again?” He asked. 

“You’re the one who hasn’t pulled out!” Cait laughed and then moaned as he pushed forward. 

The power wouldn’t come back on for another hour, giving them plenty of time to finish what they’d started. It took being stuck in a lift for them to finally admit what they wanted and what they need to do. And no one did ask any questions when they finally came out of the lift, half dressed in their costumes and wigs on sideways. Because everyone knew… all it took was a pair of eyes to see the love that was between them. 


End file.
